closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
RHI Entertainment/Summary
Background: RHI Entertainment, Inc. was founded in 1979 by film and television producer''' R'obert' H'alm'i', Jr. The company was originally known as Robert Halmi, Inc. before being renamed in 1990. It owns the Laurel and Hardy'' and the Little Rascals/''Our Gang'' films (after acquiring Hal Roach Studios and home video distributor Cabin Fever Entertainment). Hallmark Cards brought RHI in 1994 and renamed it to "Hallmark Entertainment". Hallmark Entertainment was reverted back to RHI in 2006. In 2011, Haimi stepped down as president and CEO of RHI, and a year later RHI became Sonar Entertainment in March 2012, with Stewart Till taking over as the new CEO. 1st Logo (1983-1988) Nicknames: "RHI Block", "Transforming RHI" Logo: On a black background, we see the letters "RHI" coming from the bottom of the screen toward the center, rotating; when in place, they separate to show the name "Robert Halmi Inc.", then the text "A'" above the name and "'Production" below it fades in. Byline: Sometimes, the logo would have a copyright byline under the name, depending on the movie. Variants: *The color of the text can vary depending on the production. *Sometimes, "in association with" fades in along with the other text. FX/SFX: The logo turning, and the text fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on some Robert Halmi-produced TV shows and movies during the period, such as The Phantom of the Opera and Choices. The logo would be later plastered by the 3rd logo on 1990s prints of these movies, or any of the Hallmark, the 4th and 5th logos, or the Sonar logo on current prints of these movies. 2nd Logo (1990-1991) Nickname: "Zooming RHI" Logo: On a blue-black gradient background, we zoom up from a rotating "RHI" in a Star Wars-like fashion from the bottom of the screen and stops in the center. Below it is the silver words "entertainment, inc." in a plain font appeared. Variant: On some shows like Dracula: The Series, "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appears above the logo. FX/SFX: The zooming of the logo. Music/Sounds: A majestic orchestral tune with a flourish at the end. On Dracula: The Series, the end theme plays over the logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on TV movies like Bump in the Night, and the TV show Dracula: The Series. Replaced by the next logo, the Hallmark logo, the fourth logo or the Sonar logo on recent reruns of TV movies. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1991-June 13, 1997) Nickname: "Flipping RHI" Logo: On a black background, the large blue CGI letters "RHI" flip from the top and land in the middle of the screen, with a red line and "RHI Entertainment, Inc." appearing below. Byline: In later years, "A Division of Hallmark Entertainment" appears under the logo. Variants: *A B&W variant exists. *Sometimes, the text "in association with" in white (or hot pink, in the case of Nickelodeon's The Secret World of Alex Mack) appears above the logo. *At the beginning of some programs, "Presents" is added under "RHI Entertainment, Inc.". A Spanish version of this variant exists. *Sometimes, the text under the red line reads "An RHI Entertainment, Inc. Production". *On Scarlett, a simple drawing of the logo is superimposed over the ending credits. *A filmed variation appears on the TV movie The Secret (1992) and Robinson Crusoe ''(1997). *Sometimes, the words "Distributed by" appears above the logo. FX/SFX: The logo turning. Music/Sounds: A five-note bombastic orchestral tune, ending in a four-note melody. Also it would appear silent. One time, this logo appeared with the same music from the Qintex Entertainment logo, due to this logo plastering it on ''Lonesome Dove. Availability: Rare. *It's seen on the first season of Nickelodeon's The Secret World of Alex Mack on DVD, the last two seasons of Kids Incorporated ''and on TV movies reran on Hallmark Channel and ION. *RHI slapped this logo onto its prints of Hal Roach films and Robert Halmi productions in the early 1990s, and it can be seen on the ''Little Rascals VHS collections released by Cabin Fever Entertainment and on Me-TV. *Recently, the fifth logo plastered this on Lonesome Dove, leaving again Qintex's jingle intact. 4th Logo (Early-Late 2006?) Logo: On a black background, we see the white text: RHI ENTERTAINMENT in the same font as the Hallmark Entertainment logo. FX/SFX: None, a simple fade-in and out. Music/Sounds: None, or the end theme of the TV movie. Availability: Seen on various RHI TV movies from the era before being plastered by either the next logo or Sonar logo on current prints. It was kept intact on Desolation Canyon. This logo plasters Hallmark logo or the previous logos on recent prints of TV movies from the 90s. Editor's Note: This is likely a placeholder before the next logo came out. 5th Logo (Late 2006?-January 2, 2012) Nickname: "Blue Lights" Logo: On a black background, we see spotlights moving around. Then more spotlights appear, and the same RHI Entertainment logo from before partially appears. Then a blue light appears. The spotlight moves, revealing the text: RHI ENTERTAINMENT in the same font as before, only in chrome. The spotlights then continue moving, and then blurs, and a blue light appears from the bottom. Variant: A short closing version exists. FX/SFX: The lights revealing the text. Music/Sounds: A five note piano tune combined with some small whoosh sounds, followed by an orchestral finish, or the ending theme of the movie. This plasters the previous logo on Lonesome Dove but still keeps the Qintex music. Availability: Uncommon. It's seen on Hallmark Channel TV movies. The longer version is very rare.